The present invention relates to a coupling apparatus for adjustably mounting modular tooling members, and in particular, a coupling apparatus that provides multi-axial adjustment of modular tooling members through adjustable engagements of adjoining members of the coupling apparatus.
With the advent of mechanical manipulators and robotic arms, various tooling assemblies and workpiece handling devices have been designed to quickly connect and disconnect to mechanical manipulators and robotic arms so that a variety of modular tooling assemblies can be utilized with the same manipulator. Flexibility and adjustability are preferably designed into the tooling assemblies so that the tooling assemblies can be configured for a variety of workpiece configurations. Previous tooling assemblies have utilized various sections of tubing interconnected by various brackets and mounts for fixturing a variety of workpieces, but such designs are typically rigid and provide little or no adjustment in the tooling assembly. Other designs have utilized extrusions or slide mounts to allow the sections of tubing to be adjusted along a linear path of travel, but such designs have a limited amount of adjustability in that they provide only one degree or axis of adjustment.
Other known designs have utilized ball mounts at the end of the tubes to provide rotational or orbital adjustment of the tubing. Such ball mounts typically provide a bracket that receives and clamps a spherical ball through the use of a conventional fastener. Due to the clamps, such ball mounts typically do not provide 360xc2x0 rotational movement. In addition, these designs are susceptible to slipping, especially when such tooling mounts are exposed to various grease and oils, as well as random forces, that are common in an industrial environment. If the ball mount slips, the workpiece handling boom may become misaligned with respect to the workpiece thereby causing the work station to be shut down and readjusted. These shutdowns create inefficiencies that are undesirable in an industrial environment.
Thus, it is desirable to produce a coupling apparatus for adjustably mounting modular tooling members that provides multi-axial adjustment without the risk of slipping and misaligning.
The present invention provides a coupling apparatus for adjustably mounting modular tooling members. The coupling apparatus provides a base member releasably connectable to a slide mount wherein the base member is adjustably located along a predetermined path of travel. The base member provides a contoured surface that matingly engages a first contoured surface of a midportion of the coupling apparatus for rotatably adjusting the midportion with respect to the base member about a first axis. The midportion also provides a second contoured surface that matingly engages a contoured surface of an end member of the coupling apparatus. The end member is adjustably connected to the midportion for rotatably adjusting the end member about a second axis. The end member is releasably connectable to a tooling rod.
In the preferred embodiment, the base member, midportion, and end member are situated such that the first axis is substantially perpendicular to the second axis. The path of travel in which the base member moves along the slide mount is substantially linear and substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
Each of the contoured surfaces of the base member, midportion and end member are substantially similar in that they each provide a substantially circular surface having v-shaped teeth extending radially outward from the first and second axis.